Anodites have Problems Too
by Bloody-Destination
Summary: Second in the Call of the DNA series. Brin is still getting used to the changes to her body while a crazy alien overlord obsessed with her grandmother is after her. Not Beta'd.


**Chapter 1**

 **11 months after Call of the DNA**

Brinnley awoke early Saturday morning to the sound of her alarm clock. Her mother had wanted to have a girl's day before the first day of senior year starting Monday. Brin couldn't stand how much more her mother had wanted to spend almost every waking hour together. Brin had guessed it was the newly formed bond of mother and daughter that she never got to experience. Either way, it annoyed the hell out of her. Perhaps her mother was just like her grandpa, only without the weird food he always made and more shopping.

She got up and walked over to her closet. She had taken a shower the night before so she would have to get up earlier than what she already had to. She could not understand why her mom always wanted to shop so early in the morning. Couldn't she wait till normal hours when her daughter was actually awake enough to even tell what they were buying?

With a sigh, she opened her closet. The closet in her new home was much bigger than the one in her old home. In fact, the new home was a lot bigger that the old one. It didn't help that the man her mom was to marry was some big time general for the army. She picked out a pair of white shorts, a light green t-shirt, and white sandals.

"Brin, are you up?" She heard her mother call.

"Yeah!" Brinnley yelled back.

"Breakfast is ready. I made pancakes." Was her reply.

"Kay, I'll be right down." She walked over to her table dresser and pick up the black brush lying on top and began the tedious task of untangling the knots that had accumulated over night. It was a relief to Brin that she no longer had to cut her hair every several hours.

Once she was finished she looked at herself in the mirror that lay on the back of the dresser. Her hair no longer grew to out rages lengths like it used to. After training with Gwen and, on occasion, Verdona she was finally able to get her Anodite powers in check. She had even started to take up her old Plumber duties. Not a lot on account of her powers going haywire at unexpected times.

She grabbed her wallet and phone that had been resting on her nightstand, stuffing it into her pocket and ran down stairs and into the kitchen. She was greeted by a tall man with black hair and blue eyes.

"Good morning, Brin." The man said, as he stuff a slice of pancake in his mouth.

"Hey, Sam." She sat down next to him, a plate already set for her and stacking her plate full of pancakes resting in a warm pile in the middle of the table.

Just then her mother came in to the room caring a bowl of cut strawberries and a coffee pot, "It's about time you two got up, sleepy heads. We have a big day today. School shopping is so fun, isn't it?"

"Yeah, the best..." Brin said, lacking enthusiasm, not understanding how her mother could be so excited about buying overpriced pieces of cloth.

"Can't wait," Sam added with a mouth full of pancakes.

Completely ignoring the two, Sandra set the strawberries and coffee on the table and walked up next to Sam, "Hey honey, I see you started eating without me."

"Well, I am a growing boy. I need food." He said as he stood up and kissed her.

"And I told you before, this is only for girls and you can't come." She said sternly to Sam who now had a mock pout on his lips.

Brin had to admit, she liked Sam Lane the moment she meet him. Sandra and Sam had met six months ago during her and Carl's divorce. Her dad didn't say it but Brin knew that he had left because of her. He had said he couldn't take how much change had happened in their marriage. She had known what he meant by change. How she had found the Omnitrix and her being a part of the Plumbers had become a girl and going off to train with Verdona, Gwen, and the Plumbers.

Brin knew that her mother didn't mind as much as her father did. Brin had always known that her mother wanted a girl and that her dad didn't want another child. But when she met Sam, they had begun to go out even before the divorce was finalized. He had told her that he wanted to settle down and have a family.

At first when she found out about her mother's boyfriend she hated the idea but after he had taken them both out for dinner after a court hearing for who would have custody of her, obviously it was her mother, she had liked how nice he had been to both her and her mother. He had seemed to genuinely care about the both of them.

Sandra had later told Sam about the Plumbers and how Brin had once been her son instead of her daughter. It was quite a shock for the man. It was nearly two weeks afterwards that they two had talked again. But he did come back and the woman could not have been happier. It was on that night, five months ago, that the man had proposed.

The two of them had been swiftly moved into his large house a month after the proposal. Though it was some distance away from Bellwood but thankfully still in Illinois, close to a large city called Metropolis. They had returned from there honey moon a week ago. Brin had since found out that she would be a sister.

"We all need to hurry up before the food gets cold." Sandra said as she sat down at the table.

They finished breakfast fairly quickly, especially with Sam eating most of the food. When the food was gone, the three left the house and to the car. Despite Sandra's protest, Sam came along with them as they left.

 **END**

 **I am still going to make my third and final part of the triligy a crossover. I have pretty much made the actual crossover easy to guess. I will also be adding in names and places that will make it even more obvious.**

 **P.S.**

 **There actually is a place in Illinois called Metropolis and a place called Bellwood. Just my luck, right!**


End file.
